Nobody's Home
by citrus02honey
Summary: This is the story about what Terra was feeling when she was first betrayed by the Titans at the end of the episode Terra and her thoughts. The last version of this was a songfic and it was deleted somehow. Just the story, this time.


**Nobody's Home**

Hello, children! Ok, I've already posted this once before, but it was taken off due to the fact that I couldn't include a whole song without proper permission from the artist. So this is no longer a songfic, it's just about Terra after she was exposed for not being able to control her powers.

You actually don't have to review, because that's been done already, but I just wanted to post this story up again because I really liked writing it, and reviewers liked it too.

So enjoy… again.

**disclaimer: **i don't own Teen Titans... yeah

* * *

Terra was running, running as fast as her skinny legs could take her. Tears streaking down her face, the wind blowing them back into her golden hair. She leaped off of the Tower, summoning a somewhat large rock to catch her. She landed with no grace at all and flew away. Far, far away. Away from the pain, away from betrayal, away from the small, green boy who broke her heart. All she could think was 'How could he tell them? How could he? I thought he was my friend…' the tears were coming harder now. Terra landed clumsily on the barren ground and started to run again. Running away.

Terra ran down the long, winding labyrinth of caves and canyons where she had first met the Titans. 'The Titans…' she remembered with hate. The Teen Titans had taken her in, given her a home. They acted as her family, they loved and supported her for the short time that she had lived with them. She thought back to Cyborg. The tall, human cyborg that had acted as the big brother that she never had. Her most fond memory of Cyborg was her first time training with the Titans. Cyborg had gone before her, and she watched him carefully with admiration. 'I could never be as good as him, with or without control.' She had thought to herself. What a shock it was when she found out that she actually _was_. His playful laugh and contagious smile replayed themselves painfully over and over in her mind. She though of Starfire, the gorgeous Tamaranean princess who had accepted her with open arms, literally. Terra could still point out the bruises that Starfire's monstrous welcome hug had left. Terra looked at them and saw no more joy in remembering what became her earliest Teen Titan memory. They were liars, each and every one of them.

Terra stopped. She had reached a cave, if you could call it that. The hole in the cliff was hardly large enough to fit three people. She had found if suitable for her home before she had met the Titans, though. She crept inside and found the red flashlight that she had left behind. It was going to get dark outside soon and she needed something to guide her. But it wasn't like she could see through her tears anyway. She flicked the switch on the flashlight. The poor model gave a short flicker of life and a pop and went dead. 'Great' thought Terra to herself. Her mind was still racing with the sorrow of before, and her legs were getting impatient with kneeling like this. She gave into her body and leapt out of the cave, resuming her clumsy movements called running. Was she going the way she came? Or had she come from the other direction? Terra didn't know and she didn't care, as long as she was getting away from the Titans. Far, far away.

She recalled a face, a face full of seriousness and leadership. Robin was the first to approach her after she displayed her earth-shattering powers for them. She remembered the moment perfectly, she hadn't wanted to mess anything up. All her life Terra had been rejected, and when she first heard about the Teen Titans she felt nothing but envy. They were able to combine their abilities and form something of a family. So when she realized that they had seen her take down the scorpion monster, she felt so lucky. She had a chance at being accepted by someone. She compelled the ground from beneath her to rise and soon she was standing in front of the Teen Titans, introducing herself. Those moments now seemed so far away, and so out of place to what her feelings toward the Titans were at the present.

Terra tripped. She fell and hit her forehead hard. The young teenager looked up with a sweaty face, tear-abused eyes, and now blood streaming down her face from a deep cut just below her hairline. She staggered to her feet and started her mindless running once more. Even as her vision began to blur, the faces of the Titans remained in her head. A pale and expressionless face entered her mind. Raven. How could she even begin to describe Raven? From the moment she met Raven, she could tell something wasn't right between them. Terra wondered what it was about her. Her troubled eyes, her cold glares. Terra had instinctively stayed away from her. What was it about Terra that had made Raven reject her like she had? Had Raven and Robin known? As hard as she had tried to conceal it, it seemed like they knew the whole time that she had trouble controlling her powers. Terra had been forced to deal with this issue her whole life, and her whole life she wished there were an easy way out. Just one easy way out.

Terra's vision had officially given up and left her. She was now a staggering, blind, tortured soul, searching for something that she might never find. As she ran, she collided with great walls of granite, she tripped over rocks, and she crashed into pillars of stone. The Titans had done nothing to leave her mind, though. One face remained. A cheerful, luminous, green face. Beast Boy's boyish charm had not left her mind, and she thought that maybe it never would. Beast Boy had been the first one in her whole life to take her in and love her for who she was. She trusted him with her secret, and he had done nothing to even come close to telling anyone. Or so she thought. The mind plays tricks on you, and Terra's was no different. Beast Boy had promised to her, he had sworn. He had put his team aside for her, and come for her when she was in trouble. He seemed so perfect, so safe. 'No one is possibly that perfect,' Terra's mind told herself. Beast Boy had betrayed her, he had gone back on his promise and told Robin, and Robin had told the whole team before her eyes.

Terra had slowed to a fast walk, uncontrollable sobs escaping her lips every two seconds. The tears had not stopped, and they would not stop until she had drowned the whole world in them. She shed whatever good she had left in her mind of the Titans. She stripped away any feelings she used to have for her only friends, and her only enemies. Terra panted and coughed, the dirt that she had kicked up while running had caught up to her and she was inhaling it, making no effort to stop. Maybe she could just die here. Maybe she should just leave the whole world behind. The cold world that never showed her any compassion, never shown her any love. Terra dropped to her knees. What else could she do? 'What else could I do?' She thought to herself. She stayed there for as long as she could remember. The dark engulfed her, drowning in her own loneliness. She dropped to her hands; tears pouring out of the windows of sorrow that were once her beautiful blue eyes.

Terra could feel her mind going numb, her limbs relaxing, her eyes drooping. Exhaustion from the panicked running, from her hot tears, from her troubled mind, finally consumed her and she fell, all of her energy and spirit that she had before leaving her body. 'This is it. I'm going to die.' She thought hopelessly. One last tear escaped her eyes. She was about to let the darkness take her, when she heard a voice. A deep and commanding voice. It spoke to her, through her bruised ears, through her mind. "No one else understands you, Terra. No one else can help you. I've been waiting." Terra's eyes opened agonizingly slowly, to see a menacing, all to familiar mask against a starry sky. One last image entered Terra's mind. A mask, fire orange and night black, split down the middle, with one cold eye against the hell-colored side. She could hear the voice once more: 'I can help you, little girl. I can teach you to shine.' The darkness overcame Terra, and she lay there in the night. Knowing in her mind that she would _not_ die, not if she could help it.

* * *

Ok, I hope I'm not violating another fanfiction rule again. Review if you feel like it.

citrus02honey


End file.
